This invention is related to an intermediate useful for preparing graft copolymers.
It has not been possible to prepare certain graft copolymers using conventional polymerization techniques. For example, a polymer prepared by a vinyl addition reaction such as an acrylic polymer could not be grafted to a polymer having reactive isocyanate groups without gelation of the polymers.
The intermediate of this invention is used to prepare a wide variety of graft copolymers which previously could not be prepared.